Una promesa en París
by A.Mars
Summary: Edward cansado de estar encerrado en la habitación del hotel decidió salir a conocer las calles de París, sin importarle las limitaciones del idioma ni su edad... Jamás imaginó que además de conocer bellos lugares y grandes monumentos descubriría también un preciado tesoro, su primer amor. -ONE SHOT-


**_Hoolaaa niñas, aquí estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo! _**

**_Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta LoveBrunito por toda la ayuda en esta historia, y por apoyarme en esta locura de escribir fics jaja ... ( Y si, ella es otra enamorada de Bruno Mars al igual que yo xD) _**

**_Como lo sabes, los personajes no son míos, son de la gran S. Meyer! La historia si me pertenece._**

**_¡Espero la disfruten! _**

* * *

**_**Paris, Julio 1999**_**

Verano, temporada de vacaciones, cuando los turistas inundan la bella y romántica ciudad de París. Calles abarrotadas de personas de todas partes del mundo explorando cada rincón de la ciudad y deslumbrándose con cada uno de sus hermosos lugares, todos descubriendo y apreciando los grandes monumentos, todos excepto Edward Cullen, un adolescente de apenas doce años de edad quien viajó desde Estados Unidos a París con su padre pero no precisamente como turistas, su padre debía viajar por negocios e insistió en que Edward lo acompañara prometiéndole que tendría un poco de tiempo libre para mostrarle la ciudad a su hijo.

Una semana había transcurrido y, para decepción de Edward, su padre no había cumplido su promesa. El joven lleno de ilusiones había limitado su estancia en la ciudad, enteramente a las instalaciones del hotel.

Su nulo conocimiento de la ciudad, del idioma y por su puesto, su corta edad, le impedían aventurarse a conocer la ciudad mas allá de las afueras del hotel, pero aun así, no le reprochaba nada a su padre, y como es de suponer, como cualquier adolescente, deseaba salir de ese encierro y distraerse un poco, por lo que ese día decidió hacer algo diferente: caminar un poco por las calles de París.

Lógicamente, esa idea no fue del agrado de Carlisle, quien temía que su pequeño estuviera solo en esa ciudad que no conocía, pero luego de una pequeña discusión, ambos terminaron cediendo un poco, Edward consiguió la aprobación de su padre para salir del hotel, pero con la promesa de no alejarse mucho. Y así fue como una mañana de verano, Edward Cullen salió a las calles de París con un pequeño mapa en la mano, una cámara fotográfica, y un poco de dinero en su bolsillo.

Cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba se encontraba la torre Eiffel por lo que sin duda ese fue el primer destino de Edward, desde su habitación la había contemplado y moría de ganas por verla de cerca.

Aquel monumento de 330 metros de altura y de 7 toneladas de hierro dejó al chico totalmente impresionado, La estructura frente a él le maravilló por completo, lo hacía sentir tan pequeño y a su vez inmensamente afortunado por tener la oportunidad de conocerla. Edward pudo sentir la magia de la que tanto hablan las personas que han visitado la torre.

Quería capturar cada momento, por que tomó varias fotografías para mostrárselas a la pequeña Alice - su hermana- quien se quedo en casa junto a su madre y antes de seguir su recorrido, entró en una pequeña tienda de suvenir, para comprarles algo hermoso a su madre y su hermana. En esa tienda Edward no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, aunque las vendedoras no comprendían la mayor parte de lo que él hablaba, al momento de pagar ellas fueron capaces de decir perfectamente en su idioma la cantidad exacta que debía cancelar. Además de "Gracias", lo que el turista debe pagar era lo único que los franceses sabían decir en otro idioma.

Se sentía un poco frustrado pues desde hace casi una semana el chico no entablaba una conversación fluida con alguien - además de su padre- ya que todos se limitaban a decir solo un par de palabras, pues no había conocido a nadie más que hablara su idioma claramente.

Después de comprar unos pequeños detalles para su madre y hermana el chico siguió caminando un poco más hasta que decidió regresar al hotel, aunque estaba tentado a seguir conociendo la ciudad la advertencia de su padre de no alejarse mucho del hotel le impidió seguir, por lo que decidió volver.

De camino al encierro -es decir, al hotel- consiguió una pequeña plaza que horas antes había ignorado en su afán por llegar a la torre Eiffel, esta vez decidió detenerse un momento allí, tomó un par de fotografías y se sentó en uno de sus bancos, descansando un poco y observando la gente caminar. Ideando una nueva excursión para el siguiente día sacó el mapa de la ciudad para intentar ubicar otros lugares o monumentos que podría visitar sin alejarse demasiado, tan concentrado estaba en su misión que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que la fuerte brisa le arrebatara el mapa de las manos, llevándoselo a varios metros de allí. Edward se apresuró tras el mapa y notó que fue a parar a los pies de una chica menuda, de cabello color caoba hasta la cintura, piel blanca como porcelana, ojos color chocolate, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida y llevaba un vestido blanco que ondeaba al compás del viento, lucía como ángel.

-Es hermosa- pensó mientras la veía totalmente hipnotizado, nunca, en sus 12 años había visto una niña tan hermosa como ella, el corazón de Edward Cullen latía fuertemente contra su pecho como si quisiera salirse de allí, el pequeño frunció el ceño confundido, nunca había sentido algo así, pero le gustaba esa sensación; solo con ver a esa niña bastaba para ponerlo así de nervioso, y cuando ella le sonrió, oh Dios, cuando ella le brindo aquella tímida sonrisa oficialmente el mundo dejó de girar para aquel niño de cabello cobrizo y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos.

Isabella Swan -Bella para su familia y amigos- una niña de once años nacida en Chicago pero que vivía junto a sus padres -Reneé y Charlie- en París desde que tenia cinco años de edad. Siempre fue muy madura para su corta edad y desde que aprendió a leer, los libros se convirtieron en una extensión de sí misma.

Hija única de una pareja locamente enamorados desde la primera vez que se vieron, y aunque trataban de mimar y consentir a su pequeña hija, Bella siempre fue muy independiente, le gustaba encerrarse en su mundo de libros y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Un paseo diario por la ciudad era lo único que podía alejar a Bella de su mundo de ensueño. Conocía la ciudad de memoria y por eso cada día salía a cualquier rincón de ésta, sin ningún plan o destino predeterminado, ella simplemente salía del apartamento y se dejaba llevar a cualquier lugar. A pesar de sólo tener once años, sus padres le permitían que saliera sola porque sabían lo independiente que era su hija y que era capaz de cuidarse muy bien por sí misma.

Esa tarde, como cada día salió de su apartamento a recorrer la ciudad, al ser verano estaba totalmente llena de turistas y las calles abarrotadas de gente; su primera parada fue una pequeña plaza que estaba a un lado del edificio en el que ella vivía. Bella contemplaba todo a su alrededor, cada día que recorría la ciudad era como si lo hiciera por primera vez, detallaba todo y a todos, durante su escrutinio sintió que algo se topaba con sus pies, bajó la vista y vio un mapa, al levantar la mirada nuevamente un chico de cabello cobrizo caminaba rápidamente tras el mapa, Bella detallo al chico, era alto, vestía un jean desgastado, una remera color verde y unas converse negras, y sus ojos, unos ojos verdes como Esmeraldas la veían fijamente.

Sentía que esa mirada podía llegar hasta su alma, el corazón de la niña latía furiosamente debido a esos orbes esmeraldas, Bella le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de tomar el mapa entre sus manos y regresárselo a ese chico que lograba acelerar su corazón y que sintiera aquellas "mariposas en el estómago" de las cuales tanto había escuchado hablar.

-"Gracias"- respondió Edward cuando la niña le entregó el mapa, aún prendado de aquellos ojos que parecían dos pozos profundos de chocolate. –"Eres hermosa… Como un ángel"- sin darse cuenta, Edward pronunció esas palabras en voz alta, agradeciendo internamente que aquella niña –al igual que el resto de los franceses- no comprendiera ni una palabra de lo que él dijera.

Pero en el momento en que él pronunció aquellas palabras, observó como la niña se sonrojaba furiosamente y bajaba la mirada apenada; Edward se alarmó y se tomó el cabello nervioso, ella no podía entenderlo ¿o si? –"¿Entendiste lo que dije?"- preguntó temeroso.

-"Si"- contestó Bella soltando una risita nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran ese tipo de cumplidos, y se sorprendió sintiendo que le agradaba que aquel niño de cabellos cobrizos le dijera esas palabras, además, agradeció que sus padres nunca permitieran que ella olvidara el idioma de su tierra natal porque de esta manera podía hablar con ese chico.

-Demonios- pensó Edward, esperaba que la niña no comprendiera ni media palabra que su loca e imprudente boca había dicho, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella entendió todo y lo más seguro es que la niña pensara que él era un tonto.

Sin embrago, no se arrepentía de decir eso, pues Esme –su madre- le enseñó que siempre debemos decir lo que pensamos y lo que sentimos, y lo primero que pensó cuando vio a esa niña es que era la más hermosa que había visto.

Después de superar la vergüenza inicial gracias a su imprudente boca, frunció el ceño confundido, aquella niña no parecía una típica turista que al igual que él inundaban la ciudad, por lo que le extrañó que lo comprendiera perfectamente.

-"¿Eres de aquí?"- Edward preguntó, viendo como la niña asentía de inmediato.

-"Si, pero nací en Chicago y hace varios años mis padres y yo nos mudamos a París"- respondió Bella con su voz dulce, perdida completamente en esos ojos verdes que tanto la llamaban.

Por su parte, Edward no podía dejar de observar aquellos pozos chocolates, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra niña, era algo nuevo y aterrador pero al mismo tiempo emocionante.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó Edward, necesitaba saber el nombre de ese ángel que estaba frente a él y que le aceleraba alarmantemente el corazón.

-"Isabella… Pero puedes decirme Bella"- La misma Bella se sorprendió al decir aquello, ella sólo permitía que su familia y los pocos amigos que tenía la llamaran Bella, pero algo extraño le sucedía con ese chico, que además de acelerarle su pequeño corazón, podía inspirarle tanta confianza con tan sólo una mirada de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-"Bella… me gusta ese nombre"- de nuevo el sonrojo furioso apareció en el rostro de la niña. –"Mi nombre es Edward"- se presentó y estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a la niña en señal de saludo, Bella al ver que Edward le ofrecía su mano la tomó para estrecharla, y en el momento en que los niños se tocaron, miles de chispas volaron entre sus pequeños cuerpos.

En ese instante, Edward Cullen le encontró sentido a todos y cada uno de los cuentos que tantas veces le había leído a su pequeña hermana, entendió como se sentía el príncipe que era capaz de luchar contra todos por proteger a su princesa.

Él sabía perfectamente que no era ningún príncipe, pero ella, ella más que una princesa era un ángel. Edward Cullen en ese momento, y a sus cortos doce años entendió que él haría cualquier cosa por esa niña que estaba frente a él. Comprendió las miradas que Carlisle le daba a su madre, como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo. Fue en ese mismo instante, con una simple mirada, un roce de manos y sin darse cuenta, Edward Cullen se enamoró de Bella Swan.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella sentía aquel extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo pero mientras veía aquellos orbes esmeraldas vinieron a su mente las palabras que su madre le dijo alguna vez en una de esas _Conversaciones de chicas_, _-"Tu padre y yo nos enamoramos a primera vista nena, el verdadero amor es así, una simple primera mirada, un pequeño roce y sientes como tu mundo se detiene por completo… Algún día me entenderás cariño"- _Las palabras de Reneé resonaron en su mente y las entendió perfectamente, todas aquellas novelas románticas que había leído no la prepararon para lo que estaba sintiendo con este simple apretón de manos, y fue así que, al igual que Edward Cullen, Bella Swan se enamoró de aquel chico de cabello cobrizo que aún apretaba su mano y que se negaba a dejarle ir.

Segundos, minutos –quizás horas- pasaron esos dos niños en medio de aquella plaza, tomados de la mano y mirándose fijamente hasta que finalmente reaccionaron y ambos con un sonrojo se soltaron a regañadientes, pero Edward se negaba a dejarla ir, por lo que se animó y la invitó a sentarse junto a él en la banca en la que estuvo hasta hace un momento. Así fue como Bella Swan cambió su paseo diario por la ciudad para pasar la tarde junto a ese chico.

Conversaron de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, no hubo silencios incómodos entre ellos dos. Edward le habló a Bella sobre su familia, como viajó junto a su padre a París, pero que debido a los negocios éste no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle la ciudad, y que por eso había tomado la decisión de salir ese día a explorar.

Por su parte, Bella le habló de lo poco que recordaba de su país natal, le habló de sus padres –Charlie, quien era gerente de uno de los hoteles más importantes de París, y Reneé, una artista plástica que pasaba el día entero cuidando a su hija y creando nuevas obras-. Y así fue como ese par de niños que apenas se habían conocido sabían más el uno del otro que cualquier otra persona. Pasaron horas hasta que notaron que ya estaba por anochecer, las horas pasaron volando y ya era el momento de despedirse.

-"¿Cuántos días más te vas a quedar en la ciudad?"- Bella preguntó, se negaba a dejar de ver a Edward.

-"Cuatro días"- respondió Edward, recordando de pronto que estaba en otro país y cuando regresara a su casa ya no volvería a ver a esta niña. Bella le regaló una sonrisa radiante antes de volver a hablar.

-"¿Te gustaría conocer la ciudad?... Yo podría mostrártela"- Bella habló atropelladamente, y después de hacerlo pensó que quizás Edward no querría verla de nuevo, bajo la cabeza apenada antes de agregar –"Claro, si es lo que quieres"-

-"¡Claro que quiero!"- Dijo Edward –gritó, mejor dicho- logrando que Bella soltara una pequeña risa.

Y fue así como Edward y Bella acordaron verse en esa misma plaza al día siguiente, donde le esperaba a Edward un tour por la ciudad, y lo más importante, un día entero junto al amor de su vida.

Al llegar al hotel, a Edward lo esperaba un Carlisle preocupado por la tardanza de su hijo.

-"¿Estas son horas de llegar Edward?, te dije que no te alejaras mucho del hotel"- Carlisle reprendió a su hijo por la incertidumbre en la que estuvo durante varias horas una vez llegó de una de sus interminables reuniones y descubrió que Edward aún no estaba en la habitación.

-"No me alejé padre, estuve aquí cerca pero el tiempo pasó volando"- respondió Edward con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Carlisle frunció el ceño, sabía que su hijo no le mentía pero no entendía qué tanto estuvo haciendo Edward hasta esas horas.

-"¿Dónde estuviste?"- preguntó un poco más calmado, lo que le permitió observar claramente a su hijo y pudo ver algo distinto en su mirada, algo más profundo y que no podía identificar pero que hacía a que su hijo pareciera feliz, realmente feliz.

-"En una plaza aquí cerca, donde conocí a la niña más hermosa del mundo… La mujer de mi vida"- respondió seriamente y con un brillo en la mirada que paralizó a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sonreír. –"Mañana la veré nuevamente y me enseñará la ciudad"-.

Edward no buscaba la aprobación de su padre, simplemente le informaba sobre sus planes para el día siguiente, mientras que Carlisle no podía evitar preocuparse por su pequeño, pero al ver su mirada determinada sabía que no existiría fuerza en la tierra que impidiera que Edward acudiera al encuentro con aquella chica que había conocido.

Mientras tanto, una muy risueña Isabella llegaba a su casa, por suerte su padre aún no regresaba del trabajo y sabía que su alocada madre no la reprendería por llegar tarde; Reneé había aprendido a respetar ese pequeño mundo que existía en el interior de su hija, aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, respetaba su independencia. Esa noche, sin embargo notó que su pequeña se mostraba más risueña de lo habitual, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle qué había sucedido.

Bella observó a su madre con aquellos ojos tan profundos y reservados, su madre era su mejor amiga y sentía que debía contarle lo que había sucedido, respiró profundo antes de empezar a hablar.

-"Conocí a un chico mamá, se llama Edward"- su típico sonrojo hizo aparición frente a la mirada de una muy divertida Reneé. –"Ahora entiendo cuando dices que el mundo se detiene con tan sólo una mirada de esa persona"- susurró y tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio, un grito de alegría por parte de Reneé se escuchó por toda la casa, y fue así como madre e hija tuvieron otra _charla de chicas._

Al siguiente día, tanto Edward como Bella llegaron antes de la hora acordada, ambos estaban ansiosos por verse; se saludaron con una tímida sonrisa y emprendieron así la expedición por la ciudad.

Bella se había tomado muy enserio su tarea de ser la guía de Edward, por lo que no sólo lo llevó a observar los monumentos, sino que también le narraba la historia de cada uno de ellos.

Luego de mostrarle el Arco del Triunfo, donde Edward tomó miles de fotos –gran parte de ellas con Bella como objetivo principal de las fotografías- hicieron una pequeña visita al museo de Luvre, Edward veía impresionado a Bella, parecía una enciclopedia humana, sabía muchísimas cosas y Edward pudo notar como disfrutaba compartir todos sus conocimientos.

También lo llevó a conocer algunas de las calles más importantes o con mayor tradición histórica de la ciudad, trató de abarcar tantas cosas en ese día como le fue posible.

-"Es imposible conocer toda la ciudad sólo en un día"- suspiró frustrada, pues quería compartir junto a Edward cada uno de los rincones de París.

-"Tengo tres días más"- Edward habló tímidamente, desde que se encontraron esa mañana había buscado el momento para pedirle que se vieran de nuevo, y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta pues no sólo la vería el siguiente día, sino que también podría asegurarse de verla el resto de los días que le quedaban en la ciudad.

Bella al escuchar aquello sonrió ampliamente, no quería dejar de ver a Edward tan pronto; durante su conversación con Reneé, ésta muy emocionada al ver a su hija ilusionada por primera vez, le aconsejó que aprovechara esos pocos días junto a él, y que atesorara en su memoria cada momento porque así podría recordarlos siempre con mucho amor; Bella estaba decidida a seguir aquel consejo por lo que no desaprovecharía ni un instante al lado de Edward.

-"¡Me parece perfecto… Ya sé que haremos mañana!"- exclamó la niña con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida inmediatamente por Edward, para él era inevitable corresponder cuando aquella niña le regalaba una de sus sonrisas, sonrisas que para él eran como llegar al cielo, sonrisas que le detenían el corazón, y él sería capaz de cualquier cosa tan sólo por verla sonreír.

Ya casi anocheciendo retornaron al punto de encuentro donde ambos se separarían, él volvería al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, y ella a su casa donde esperaría ansiosa el día siguiente para ver nuevamente a ese chico cobrizo; sin embargo, Edward insistió en acompañarla hasta la entrada de su hogar, quería asegurarse de que su Bella llegara a salvo –aunque la misma quedara sólo a un par de calles de la pequeña plaza- además, quería prolongar al máximo su tiempo junto a ella. Bella, quien al principio se negó pues él se alejaría un poco más del hotel, después de meditarlo unos pocos segundos cambió rápidamente de opinión porque también deseaba pasar al menos unos minutos más junto a él.

Y allí, frente al edificio donde Bella vivía, ambos se observaban profundamente, la menta fundiéndose con el chocolate, transmitiendo tantas cosas con solo una mirada, palabras que aún ninguno de los dos se atrevían a pronunciar. Permanecieron así unos instantes, hasta que Edward se inclinó ligeramente para dejar así un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica; y si con un simple roce de manos ambos sentían miles de chispas por su cuerpo, con ese sencillo beso fue como si una descarga eléctrica los golpeara, ambos se sonrojaron profundamente, muchas nuevas sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos, sensaciones que, a pesar de ser desconocidas les agradaban mucho.

-"Hasta mañana Bella"- se despidió un tímido Edward.

-"Hasta mañana Ed"- igualmente, una tímida Bella se despidió antes de girarse e ingresar en aquel edificio con el corazón galopando como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y con una mano en la mejilla donde segundos antes se habían posado los labios de Edward, lugar donde aún podía sentir restos de la descarga eléctrica que la invadió.

Aquella escena de despedida era observada desde uno de los balcones del segundo piso por una curiosa y emocionada Reneé, quien al ver que su pequeña llegaba junto a aquel guapo chico de cabello cobrizo no pudo evitar presenciar aquella despedida. Por un instante Reneé se sintió transportada en el tiempo y se vio nuevamente junto a Charlie años atrás, donde ella con apenas trece años y un Charlie de quince caminaban enamorados por las calles de Chicago, y recordó aquellas despedidas que eran tan desgarradoras para ambos – a pesar que se verían nuevamente al siguiente día-. Por un momento, sintió miedo por su hija, aunque observó la escena desde un segundo piso pudo sentir la profundidad y la fuerza con la que ambos se miraban. Tan solo unos días restaban para que Bella y Edward tuvieran que despedirse definitivamente y a Reneé le preocupaba el dolor que esa separación provocaría a su pequeña.

Sintió como era abierta la puerta principal del apartamento, sabía que era su hija y la emoción de segundos atrás regresó; la adolescente que aún habitaba en su interior fue corriendo al encuentro de su nena.

-"¡Es guapísimo cariño! Tienes que contarme como les fue hoy"- Chilló Reneé provocando que Bella soltara risitas entre nerviosa y divertida.

Unos minutos después, Carlisle observaba llegar a un Edward reluciente y con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, alzó una ceja divertido observando a su muchacho quien no se había percatado de que su padre ya estaba en la habitación.

-"¿Cómo te fue hoy Edward?"- preguntó simplemente para hacerse notar, pues con sólo ver la cara de su hijo sabía la respuesta.

Edward quien regresó al hotel sobre una nube, aún con la sensación de sus labios sobre la pequeña mejilla de Bella y sintiendo restos de la descarga que experimentó al besarla, llegó a su habitación con la mente en otro lugar–específicamente en aquel edificio a unas calles de allí- cuando sintió la voz de su padre, se sobresaltó al notar su presencia y amplió aún más su sonrisa antes de responder.

-"Maravilloso padre… Mañana la volveré a ver"- respondió y su padre observó divertido como a los pocos minutos su hijo se acostaba y cerraba los ojos, sabía perfectamente que el único estímulo que tenía para acostarse eran sus ansias por la llegada de un nuevo día, ya que volvería a ver a esa niña que había robado su corazón.

El siguiente día, al igual que el anterior, ambos chicos salieron mucho antes de lo acordado con una sonrisa en los labios. Bella llegó media hora antes a la plaza donde Edward ya la esperaba y tenía una flor entre sus manos.

Parados uno frente al otro, Edward le entregó una rosa que había comprado antes de llegar hasta allí, e igual que la noche anterior, se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Bella, ella nuevamente se sonrojó furiosamente y a Edward le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo.

Ese segundo día, Bella llevó a Edward al palacio de Versalles donde pasaron gran parte de la mañana, luego en el puente de los candados Edward escuchaba atentamente la tradición según la que miles y miles de parejas de todas partes del mundo venían a colocar un candado en ese puente sobre el río Sena, muchos de ellos trabajados con dibujos o con los nombres de los enamorados, y una vez que la pareja colocaba el candado, lanzaban la llave al rio para que este guarde para siempre en el fondo de sus aguas la promesa de amor, y nada pueda deshacerla. Una idea cruzó por su mente mientras escuchaba aquello, pero no se atrevió a expresarla.

Por último, Bella decidió llevarlo a un lugar a orillas del río Sena que ella amaba y que visitaba con gran frecuencia, sobre todo en verano. Era el lugar donde ella se sentaba a pensar, o a veces simplemente a observar todo a su alrededor y desconectarse del mundo. Nadie sabía que ella iba a ese lugar, nunca había llevado a nadie hasta allí, pero hoy era distinto, quería compartir con Edward su lugar, mostrarle un poco más de ella.

Allí sentados podían observar parte de la ciudad, pero Edward sólo observaba a Bella, como se sentaba disfrutando el sol y como este producía pequeños destellos rojizos en su cabello, siguiendo un impulso estiró una de sus manos para tomar la de Bella, ella al sentir su toque giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Edward, nuevamente esos orbes esmeraldas le producían emociones que aún no entendía completamente pero que la hacían tan feliz.

Como siempre pasaba, cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban todo lo demás desaparecía y el mundo dejaba de girar, Edward apretó un poco más su agarre queriendo decir tantas cosas que no se atrevía pero que luchaban por salir de su boca.

-"¿Es muy egoísta de mi parte querer detener el tiempo para así poder estar aquí contigo siempre?"- preguntó Edward tímido, jamás había experimentado esa sensación de querer desaparecer todo y quedarse sólo con una persona para toda la vida.

-"Entonces somos un par de egoístas, porque eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero"- dijo Bella mirando fijamente al chico a su lado.

Edward llenándose de valor se inclinó un poco más hacia Bella, llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de aquella niña dejando pequeñas caricias en ella… observó como Bella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su toque y lo tomó como autorización para acercarse un poco más hasta posar sus labios en los de su ángel.

Miles de sensaciones recorrieron los cuerpos de aquellos dos niños en ese momento, fue un beso tierno y casto pero cargado de tantos sentimientos que ambos albergaban. Para ambos, éste era su primer beso, un primer beso que a pesar de ser un simple roce de labios ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás. Ninguno de los dos comprendía cómo en apenas dos días nació entre ellos una conexión tan estrecha, aún así no dudaban de la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

-"Te quiero Bella"- Edward se atrevió a susurrar aquello que su corazón sentía sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada de aquellos ojos chocolates, mientras que Bella al escucharlo sintió como su corazón se paralizó para después latir desbocadamente.

-"Yo también te quiero Edward"- susurró una Bella totalmente sonrojada con el corazón aún martilleando en su pecho. Y fueron esas simples palabras las que hicieron a Edward el chico más feliz del mundo entero, una sonrisa radiante se instaló en su rostro al escuchar a Bella, y supo que en ese momento que nada podría arrebatarle esa felicidad.

Así, sentados y entre algunos tímidos besos la noche llegó, y con ella el momento de despedirse nuevamente pero con la promesa de un nuevo encuentro unas horas después.

Al siguiente día, Edward despertó muy temprano con una idea en mente, sabía que sólo le quedaba un día en la ciudad y quería hacer algo especial antes de irse. Carlisle observó como su hijo se marchó apenas terminaron de desayunar, sabía perfectamente que Edward estaba tan apresurado por irse únicamente por ver a aquella niña a quien había conocido unos días atrás. Veía a su hijo ilusionado por primera vez, y podía ver que aquella ilusión que su hijo tenía no era algo pasajero y no quería ver a Edward sufrir cuando se marcharan.

Una vez Edward reunió lo necesario para lo que había planeado, fue directamente hasta el edificio donde Bella vivía, rezando porque aceptara lo que el le quería proponer.

A los pocos minutos, una sonriente Bella salía al encuentro de Edward, y para su sorpresa, éste ya la esperaba a las afueras del edificio. En cuanto ambos se vieron, la típica sonrisa de tontos enamorados se instaló en sus rostros, y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta quedar frente a frente, donde ya sin rastros de la timidez del día anterior unieron sus labios nuevamente en un beso ligero, y después de los saludos iniciales Edward se animó a decirle a Bella lo que quería hacer.

-"Quiero volver al puente de los candados Bella"- Edward habló mientras con una mano estrechaba la de su ángel, y en la otra llevaba lo necesario para cumplir su plan.

-"¿Por qué quieres regresar allí?"- preguntó una confundida Bella. Edward, lentamente soltó su mano y le mostró lo que había comprado un momento antes… Un candado, y al girarlo estaban escritos sus nombres, al verlo Bella entendió perfectamente lo que Edward quería hacer y de inmediato algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, ella también quería sellar su promesa de amor, quería tener la esperanza de que algún día ellos se volvieran a unir. Sin pensarlo, Bella asintió emocionada ante la idea de Edward, mientras éste respiraba aliviado porque ella aceptara aquel compromiso.

Al llegar al puente, como la tradición mandaba, ambos colocaron el candado, cada uno deseando que en algún momento pudieran reunirse nuevamente, y que esa vez fuera para siempre. Después de colocar el candado, juntos dejaron caer su llave al río y observaron como el agua la arrastraba y guardaba para sí, de la misma manera en que conservaría la promesa de amor que aquellos dos niños estaban sellando.

-"Algún día estaremos juntos Bella"- susurró Edward tratando de convencerla a ella y a sí mismo.

-"Lo sé"- Bella estaba convencida de que algún día finalmente estarían juntos… Aunque no sabía cuando tiempo tendría que pasar para que eso sucediera.

El resto del día se dedicaron solo a deambular por las calles de París, comieron helado disfrutando de la mutua compañía y compartiendo pequeños besos… Se negaban a tocar el tema de la despedida, aunque en cada mirada se decían cuánto se extrañarían.

Esa noche, dos padres preocupados en distintas partes de la ciudad observaban cómo sus hijos llegaban con una cara larga y con los ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza; desde el primer día entendieron que sus hijos se enfrentarían a su primer corazón roto cuando llegara el momento de la despedida, lo que nunca imaginaron es que en apenas tres días un sentimiento tan fuerte creciera entre ellos.

El temido día llegó para tristeza de todos, y Bella muy temprano fue hasta hotel donde Edward se hospedaba para despedirse. En ese momento no hubo lágrimas, ambos fundidos en un gran abrazo que era observado por un Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos, por primera vez veía a Bella y supo inmediatamente que los sentimientos de su hijo eran totalmente correspondidos, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse abatido al verlos separarse.

-"Esto no es un adiós Bella… Volveré"- susurró Edward viendo directamente a su ángel, deseando internamente no tener que marcharse jamás.

-"Y yo te estaré esperando Edward… siempre"- Bella susurró antes de inclinarse para darle un último beso al chico de sus sueños.

-"Te quiero"- Ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo mientras una lágrima traicionera abandonaba sus rostros. Y así fue como ese día de verano un par de adolescentes enamorados se despidieron en aquellas calles de París.

* * *

La separación no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, ambos demostraron la gran madurez que tenían para su corta edad y decidieron guardar todos aquellos recuerdos en un lugar especial de su corazón, esperando el día en que se reencontraran, porque ambos estaban seguros que ese día llegaría.

Edward una vez regresó a Estados Unidos decidió que era indispensable que aprendiera francés él estaba decidido a volver a París algún día y necesitaba dominar el idioma pues no dejaría que Bella fuera su traductora para siempre. En tan solo unos meses y para asombro de muchos, Edward dominaba perfectamente el francés.

Bella al igual que Edward, decidió ocupar su mente en algo que le evitara pensar en la distancia que los separaba, por eso comenzó a ayudar a su madre en una de sus tantas obras… lo que poco a poco la llevó a descubrir un nuevo talento que tiempo después se transformaría en su pasión.

Trece años pasaron, trece años en los que Edward jamás pudo volver a París…

Decir que no existió alguien más en sus vidas sería mentir, sin embargo, nadie les hizo sentir algo ni remotamente parecido a lo que experimentaron trece años atrás. Nunca olvidaron lo que vivieron, pero con el tiempo se resignaron a que tal vez todo quedaría en un hermoso recuerdo y nada más.

En sus sueños siempre se encontraban, pero con el paso de los años éstos se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes… Aunque algo si era seguro, es que ellos jamás olvidaron aquel primer amor. Edward jamás borraría de su mente a su pequeño ángel de ojos chocolates, y Bella tampoco olvidaría a su chico de cabellos cobrizos con los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Podría decirse que tanto Edward como Bella lo tenían todo, una excelente posición económica y social, un gran empleo y el amor incondicional de su familia… Pero a pesar de eso, ambos sentían incompletos, como si debieran encontrar una parte de sí mismos y no lo hubiesen logrado aún.

Actualmente, Bella con 25 años de edad, siguió los pasos de su madre y se inclinó por el arte. Y es que desde el momento en el que decidió ayudar a su madre con sus obras, supo que eso le apasionaría por siempre. Seguía viviendo en París, en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad donde sólo estaban ella y el pequeño perro que hacía un par de meses su padre le había obsequiado.

Mientras que Edward ya con 26 años, había encontrado su pasión en la medicina porque ayudar a los demás le reconfortaba en gran medida. Se había convertido en un reconocido médico cirujano, graduado con las más altas calificaciones.

Precisamente sus altas calificaciones le valieron decenas de ofertas de distintos hospitales, pero solo una de ellas llamó su atención por lo aceptó sin dudarlo… Era una oferta del Hospital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière en París que llegó gracias a su dominio del francés, , la sola idea de vivir en París hizo que Edward recordara a aquella hermosa niña de cabello y ojos chocolate, y deseara más que nunca volver a estar a su lado.

No sabía si la encontraría, pero Edward necesitaba un cambio de ambiente y aprovecharía ésta oportunidad para viajar, y quizás con un poco de suerte volvería a encontrar a su pequeño ángel…

Bella había pasado ésta última semana más inquieta de lo normal, y es que justamente desde hace una semana sus sueños con aquel niño de cabellos cobrizos habían aumentado considerablemente y se despertaba cada noche con el corazón latiendo como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. También desde hace una semana, cada vez que salía a la calle se encontraba buscando algo _o a alguien_ entre la multitud, lo más extraño era que ella misma no sabía que quería encontrar, sólo escuchaba una voz en su interior que le decía que abriera bien sus ojos y que no lo dejara pasar… Por otra parte, hace exactamente una semana Edward había llegado a París, día y noche revivía sus recuerdos junto a su pequeño ángel, deseando verla una vez más.

Los primeros días los pasó instalándose en la ciudad y adaptándose a su nuevo empleo, era en sus horas libres en las que él salía a recorrer nuevamente aquella ciudad, e internamente guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a su ángel en medio de aquellas calles atestadas de gente. La mañana de su primer día libre en el hospital, y estando ya completamente instalado en su nuevo apartamento, decidió buscarla. La mañana de su primer día libre en el hospital, y estando ya completamente instalado en su nuevo apartamento, decidió buscarla.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde ir, pues no sabía en que lugar viviría ella actualmente, pero sentado en la plaza en la que alguna vez la conoció algo le decía que debía regresar a aquel lugar a la orilla del río que Bella le enseñó, aquel lugar donde se dieron su primer beso, así que decidido a seguir ese impulso se puso en marcha.

Bella, quien ese día se encontraba más inquieta que de costumbre y con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente durante todo el día, decidió ir a su lugar especial con la esperanza de calmarse un poco, su lugar a orillas del río Sena, donde tantas veces iba a pensar. Tenía un poco más de media hora de pie a orillas del río, recibiendo los rayos del sol con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que alguien más se detenía a su lado, inmediatamente frunció el ceño aún sin abrir los ojos, en su lugar especial rara vez encontraba a alguien más, por lo que esto resultaba muy extraño. Al abrir sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… No podía ser real.

Edward en cuanto llegó la reconoció al instante, tan hermosa como siempre, su pequeño ángel con su rostro hacia el cielo y con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado en cuanto la vio, no podía creer que después de tantos años tuviera el mismo efecto sobre él, y si antes pensaba que era hermosa, ahora lo dejaba sin aliento.

Bella aún no podía creer que Edward se encontrara frente a ella, aquel chico al que había amado desde niña, tan hermoso como siempre y con su característica sonrisa ladeada… Y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, eran aún más hermosos de lo que recordaba. Una lágrima de emoción recorrió su rostro, ella sabía que algún día se volverían a unir, dos personas que sellaran su amor en aquel puente no podían permanecer separados. Después de superar la sorpresa inicial, le brindó la más radiante sonrisa antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amado.

-"Volviste"- susurró con voz cargada de emoción fundiéndose en los brazos del hombre que le quitaba el sueño desde hace tantos años.

-"Y ésta vez no me marcharé Bella"- fue la respuesta de Edward mientras estrechaba fuertemente a su ángel.

Minutos después, se separaron algunos centímetros pero solamente para que sus labios se encontraran nuevamente en un beso muy distinto a los tímidos y castos que se dieron trece años atrás, un beso cargado del amor y la pasión que había estado contenida durante todos esos años. Y allí, a orillas del río y mientras se besaban, ambos sentían como todas las piezas finalmente encajaban, ya nada les faltaba pues lo habían encontrado en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_Bueenoo, ¿qué les pareció? Como siempre digo, cualquier crítica o sugerencia me la pueden dejar en un review! :D_**

**_Nuevamente le agradezco a mi beta por su ayuda y por sus futuras ayudas en las próximas historias xD ..._**

**_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia ¡Espero sus comentarios! ._**


End file.
